


It Don't Matter Where We Go, We Always [Are Forced] Back Home

by PrincessaBitchessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Clumsy Stiles, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Model Derek, Model Stiles, Nervous Derek, Shy Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: Derek is a famous male modelHe returns homeOnly, what if he returned with news and a special someone?





	It Don't Matter Where We Go, We Always [Are Forced] Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sreeta B., who caught all of my glaring mistakes.

Derek stared up at the long, winding driveway that led to a house full of family members and family friends [read: strangers Derek has never met, but that are probably affluent and influential and  _fake_ ] that he really didn't want to see right now, if ever.

Looking over his shoulder to see if he could still see the tail lights of the Uber that he was just dragged out of (fifteen minutes ago), he mourned for the peace and quiet that he had left behind on his jet, wishing that he could have just ignored the pestering of his mother and sister stayed away from his hometown and family's madness for another year.

"C'mon Der," Stiles pulled Derek out of his melancholy mood. "I can't wait to see my dad's face when he sees me! I bet he's gonna start beaming and get all teary-eyed." Stiles was bouncing on the heels of his feet as he tugged on Derek's arm and told him how he thought his father would react. Derek could practically see the Sheriff's face and his expression, even though he'd never met the man, but he can't say that he minded Stiles's enthusiasm, despite the feeling be felt when Derek was the exact opposite.

Sighing, Derek looked away from the trees that his childhood home from view, and turned turn Stiles, who looked like he was ready to strong-arm him up the driveway. "How about you go up there and see your dad, while  I stay here and..." Derek looked for some words that wouldn't sound as cowardly as 'while I hide from everyone, especially your dad and my big and crazy family down here, _safe_ ', but he found it to be a hard task. "...wait for another Uber to take us back to the airport and I'll text you?" Derek said that with furrowed eyebrows, while Stiles stared at him with puckered lips and utter sass and disapproval written across his face.

"Really, Derek?" he questioned. "If I go up there alone, I'll get the _entire party_ to come down here and take you to the house."

Derek's face paled and he frantically shook his head in the negative. He knows Stiles could and would do it; Stiles was magnetic and people tended to gravitate towards him and do as he says. "No thanks. I'm coming." Derek started walking up the driveway  _ahead_ of Stiles, not wanting to risk Stiles actually going through with his threat and having what is no doubt a hundred people come and mob him in the driveway of his childhood home.

Derek heard a low chuckle from behind him but ignored it. He had to get his stuff up the driveway without slipping in his rush.

Three minutes later Derek had reached the large and imposing mahogany door that was the main entrance into the house and if Derek listened hard enough, he could hear the classical music and low murmurs from the get-together.

Behind that door was his _family_ , that was highly overbearing and loud and everything he really didn't need in his life, especially now that he had Stiles.

Stiles, who stood right next to him, hand in his own hand, wearing a red button down shirt and a pair of tight dark slacks (that did wonders for his derriere) and a ring that Derek had given him a week prior when he proposed to him at a joint photoshoot that they had.

He could remember the moment like it was yesterday, especially the part when Stiles flailed when he watched Derek get on one knee and knocked over Jackson Whittemore's camera, causing a ruckus that wasn't dealt with until after Stiles said "YES!".

Looking over at Stiles, who stood right next to him with a strong grin on his face, Derek felt his heart clench and his palms sweat. He was doing this for him, and he loved Stiles, so he could get through this minor inconvenience that seeing so many people who had seen him in his awkward face with teeth too big for his face and zits that covered every inch of his skin caused.

As long as he had Stiles next to him, he could get through this.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head to Stiles, signaling that he was ready to crash this affair.

After all, telling both of their families that they were getting married in two days was worthy of crashing an affair.

Wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
